Faithfully.....♥
thumb|left|400px|GoogleHey ihr Lieben :) Hier entsteht mal wieder eine neue FF! Doch dieses mal wird es etwas ganz besonderes denn sie wird von Anni & mir (Lia) geschrieben! Doch mehr verraten wir noch nicht! Das müsst ihr schon selber lesen ;) Und jetzt genug geredet......jetzt gehts los ! Viel Spaß beim lesen :) Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst uns ein paar liebe Kommis ! Lg Anni & Lia ♥ ''Aller Anfang ist schwer.... '''Anni´s Sicht:' Ithumb|left|Quelle: Googlech freue mich auf die neue Schule und bin aufgeregt auf meine Klasse. An der Schule angekommen, ging ich zum Sekreteriat um meine Bücher, meinen Stundenplan und meine Spindkombination zu holen.thumb|Anni Quelle: Google Als ich fertig war, brachte ich meine Bücher die ich nicht brauchte in meinen Spind. Auf dem Weg zur Klasse, schaute ich mich um. Dort angekommen, suchte ich mir einen Platz in der letzten Reihe und schaute mir alle an die reinkamen. Mein Blick viel auf eine blondhaarige Cheerleaderin mit einem Einhornordner. Als Nächstes betrat ein großer schlacksiger Typ mit Football Jacke den Raum. Nach ihm folgte ein Lehrer mit braunen Haaren. Er wollte gerade den Unterricht anfangen, als noch ein blondes Mädchen in den Raum kam und sich neben mich setzte. thumb|left|270px|Lia Google Lia´s Sicht: Wie immer war ich unpünktlich. Eine meiner Schwächen...und das ausgerechnet heute an unserem ersten Schultag in der MC Kinley. Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in den Klassenraum, welchen unser Lehrer grade schließen wollte. Hastig lies ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben einen Mädchen in der letzen Reihe fallen. "Hallo Leute. Mein Name ist Will Schuester und ich bin euer Klassenlehrer. Zunächst möchte ich euch noch 2 Leute vorstellen, die beiden wiederholen das Schuljahr!" sagte der Lehrer. Ich sah von meinem Tisch auf. "Brittany!" sagte Mr. Schuester. Ein blondes Mädchen trat mit einem Einhorn in der Hand vor. "I´m a unicorn!"sagte sie. Mr. Schuester sah sie komisch an. "Ich bin Brittany S. Pierce. Ich wiederhole das Schuljahr und bin im Glee Club, als auch bei den Cheerios!" sagte Brittany. "Danke..." sagte Mr. Schuester und deutete auf einen Jungen mit Football Jacke. Anni´s Sicht: "Ich bin Finn Hudson. Ich wiederhole auch das Schuljahr, bin auch im Glee Club und bin Quarterback der Footballmannschaft!" Ich beobachtete die Beiden und Mr. Schuester mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Schuljahr kann ja nur noch spannender werden. Ich schaute zu dem Mädchen neben mir, die mit einem Glänzen in den Augen diesen Finn anschaute. Mich interessierte eher dieser Cheerio namens Brittany und ihrem Einhorn. Lia´s Sicht: Nachdem Mr. Schuester alles mit uns durchgegangen war, hatten wir nun Zeit, die Infostände für Schul Clubs zu besichtigen. Ich stöberte von einem zum nächsten. Es gab eine Menge Auswahl hier. Cheerios Garten Club Computer Club Debattier Club Schwimm Club Koch/ Hauswirtschafts Club Fußball Club Kunst Club Glee Club thumb|Lia GoogleDie Liste bat viel Auswahl...besonders gefragt schienen also die Cheerios. Sie standen ganz oben und waren sogar Fett gedruckt.....das viel für mich weg. Schon alleine wegen der Anzahl der Bewerber. Computer Genie...war ich nicht wirklich..und für Gärtnerei interessierte ich mich auch nicht. Fußball kam für mich nicht infrage, weil ich sowieso sehr ungeschickt bin und ein Ballmagnet....Kochen....ne.....das kann ich auch zuhause....und so gut bin ich dann auch wieder nicht....Kunst....ach nee..das is so typisch Mädchenhaft...Schwimm oder Glee Club ???? Oder beides ??? Nein. Ich liebe zwar singen....aber das tue ich nur wenn ich alleine bin...nachher lachen die mich noch aus oder so....und beim Schwimmen da kann ich mich auspowern....Ich nahm meinen Stift zur Hand und machte hinter Schwimm Club ein Kreuz. Dann warf ich mein Zettel zu den bereits andern ausgefüllten und ging zurück zum Klassenraum. thumb|Anni Quelle: Google Anni´s Sicht: Ich schaute mir in Ruhe alle Stände an. Mich interessierten am meisten die Cheerios und der Glee Club. Ich sah das die Cheerios sehr beliebt waren und der Glee Club kaum, aber das war mir egal. Ich trug mich in beide Listen ein und ging zurück zur Klasse. Bevor ich reinging, ging ich nochmal auf die Toilette. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel um mich frisch zu machen, als ich aus einer Toilettenkabine jemand singen hörte. Lia´s Sicht: Vor der nächsten Stunde ging ich nochmal aufs Klo. In einem Ohr baumelte mein Kopfhörer. Das nächste Lied war "I feel pretty/ unpretty!" eins meiner Lieblingslieder. Da niemand anders auf dem Klo war, beschloss ich einfach los zu singen. L: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today (Ich wollte grade weiter singen, als eine andere Stimme, meinen Song weiter sang.....) ?: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' L und ?: You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty L: I feel pretty ?: Oh so pretty L und ?: I feel pretty and witty and bright ?: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm being stupid I used to be so acute to me Just a little bit skinny L:Why do I look to all these things To keep you happy ?:Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me (hey) L:My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you ?:I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' L und ?:You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty L:I feel pretty ?:Oh so pretty L und ?: I feel pretty and witty and brightthumb|260px|Lia Google And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so) I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make) But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I to Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty I feel pretty But unpretty (Lied Ende) Ich trat aus meiner Kabine. Ein Mädchen lächelte mich an. Momentmal...das war das Mädchen das neben mir saß. "Das war echt cool. Hast du dich auch für den Glee Club eingetragen?" fragte sie mich. "Ähm...nein...ich bin nicht so gut im singen!" sagte ich und sah auf den Boden. "Das war echt super!" sagte sie. "Naja...eigentlich singe ich nur so..hab nie dadran gedacht..mal in so nem Club zu singen!" sagte ich. "Du musst zum vorsingen kommen!" sagte sie lächelnd. Irgendwie fand ich das Mädchen nett. "Ich überlegs mir!" sagte ich. "Ich bin übrigens Anni !" sagte sie. "Ich bin Lia!"sagte ich. Im selben Moment klingelte es. Wir gingen gemeinsam zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Vielleicht...sollte ich doch zum vorsingen gehen...allem Anschein nach wäre ja auch dieser Finn da....der zugegeben richtig süß war....und immerhin hätte ich auch Anni an meiner Seite... Anni´s Sicht: Nach der Stunde gingen wir zusammen zur Aula wo das Vorsingen stattfand. Wir standen hinter der Bühne und warteten. "Der nächste Bitte!" rief Mr. Schuester, der mit ein paar Glee Club Mitgliedern, darunter auch Brittany, in den Zuschauerreihen saß. Ich ging auf die Bühne und stellte mich vor. "Ich bin Anni und ich singe von Taylor Swift 22!". Ich fing an zu Singen: It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our exes, ah ah. ah ah. It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers, ah ah. ah ah. Yeeeah, We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical, oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines It's time Oh oh! I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if You keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright if We just keep dancing like we're 22 22 It seems like one of those nights, This place is too crowded. Too many cool kids. ah ah. ah ah. (who's Taylor Swift anyway? ugh) It seems like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming Instead of sleeping. Yeeeah, We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way It's miserable and magical, oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks It's time Oh oh! I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if You keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright if We just keep dancing like we're 22 22 I don't know about you 22 22 It feels like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights, We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news I gotta have you I gotta have you I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if You keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright if We just keep dancing like we're 22 22 22 22 It feels like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights, We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news I gotta have you I gotta have you (Lied Ende) Am Ende des Songs klatschen alle Beifall und ich ging lächelnd von der Bühne. Lia´s Sicht: thumb|Lia GoogleAufgeregt sah ich zu Anni. Sie war so selbstbewusst. Wie schaffte sie das nur. "Jetzt bist du dran!" sagte Anni und zwinkerte mir zu. Mein Herz pochte auf Hochtouren. "Der nächste bitte!" rief Mr. Schue erneut. Langsam ging ich auf die Bühne. "Ich bin Lia und performe den Song About you now von Miranda Cosgrove" sagte ich. "Komisch..du stehst ja gar nicht auf der Liste Lia!" sagte Mr. Schue. "Ist doch egal, wir freuen uns über jeden oder?" fragte Finn ihn. "Das stimmt. Dann leg mal los!" sagte Mr. Schuester. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Ich nickte zur Band, die sofort begann zu spielen. Ich schloss meine Augen und begann zu singen. Maybe I'm wrong, you decide Should've been strong, yeah, I lied Nobody gets me like you Couldn't keep hold of you then How could I know what you meant? There was nothing to compare to There's a mountain between us But there's one thing I'm sure of That I know how I feel about you Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now All that it takes, one more chance Don't let our last kiss be our last I'm outta my mind just to show you I know everything changes I don't care where it takes us 'Cos I know how I feel about you Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now thumb|Lia Google Not a day pass me by Not a day pass me by When I don't think about you And there's no moving on 'Cos I know you're the one And I can't be without you Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cos I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down But I know how I feel about you now But I know how I feel about you know Yeah, I know how I feel about you now Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen. Dabei schaute ich genau in 2 braune Augen. Ich starrte Finn an. "Super Lia!" sagte Mr. Schuester. Mein Herz kribbelte. Die anderen klatschten. Schnell ging ich zu Anni die mich stürmisch umarmte. "Das war super Sweety!" sagte sie. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht. Ich drehte mich nochmal zurück und starrte zu Finn. Wie konnte man nur so unverschämt gut Aussehen? Anni´s Sicht: thumb|Anni Quelle: GoogleIch war total nervös wegen der Aufnahme bei den Cheerios. Wir gingen zur Sporthalle, dort warteten schon eine ganze Menge Mädchen die zu den Cheerios wollten. "Ich schaff das nicht. Gegen die hab ich keine Chance!", sagte ich. "Doch das kannst du. Du bist so selbstbewusst, auch beim Singen. Ich bin ja bei dir und setze mich auf die Tribüne und schaue dir zu!", sagte sie zu mir und ging dann rein und setzte sich auf die Tribüne. Ich ging mich in der Umkleide umziehen und wartete bis ich aufgerufen wurde. "Die nächste!", hörte ich eine einschüchternde Stimme rufen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Ich ging rein und stellte mich vor. "Ich bin Anni und bin 16 Jahre alt!", sagte ich selbstbewusst. Ich sah eine etwas ältere Frau in einem Trainingsanzug und neben ihr saß BRITTANY! thumb|left|Quelle: GoogleDas machte mich noch nervöser als ich schon vorher war und sie schaute mich mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen und ihrem Lächeln an. Ich zeigte ein paar Saltis, Flick Flacks und einen Spagat zum Abschluss. Ich hoffte das reichte. "War ganz okay!" sagte der Coach. Dann ging ich nach draußen und ging mich umziehen. Lia´s Sicht: thumb|Lia GoogleIch konnte es gar nicht fassen. Ich war im Schwimmteam. Völlig begeisternd lief ich Richtung Cafeteria, wo ich mit Anni verabredet war. Wir beide waren richtig gute Freundinnen geworden. Hinten stand Finn. Er sah einfach so gut aus. Sofort kribbelte es in meiner Magengrube. Schon wieder. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, ich sollte nicht an ihn denken. Schnell ging ich an ihm vorbei, ich sah ihn einmal rasch an und bemerkte das er mich beobachtete. Schnell weiter. "Lia da bist du ja!" sagte Anni und nahm mich in ihre Arme. "Ich habs ins Team geschafft und du?" fragte ich sie. "Ich bin Teil der Cheerios!" sagte sie. "Das ist ja wahnsinn!" sagte ich. Sie nickte und zog mich in die Ecke, wo wir Mittag aßen. Wir wollten grade aufbrechen, als der gesamte Glee Club auf uns zu kam. ''Die obere Liga '''Anni´s Sicht:' thumb|left|Anni Quelle: GoogleEin Junge im Rollstuhl sagte zu uns: "Ich wünsche euch im Namen des Glee Clubs Herzlich Willkommen bei uns!". Dann sah ich jemand mit einer großen, weißen Schachtel auf uns zukommen. Es war Brittany. Sie hielt mir Schachtel vor die Brust. Ich nahm sie und öffnete sie. Dort drinne lag eine Cheerio Uniform, und das nicht nur irgendeine, sondern meine Cheerio Uniform. "Ich muss mich sofort umziehen gehen!", sagte ich und schnappte meine Sachen und rann zur Toilette um mich umzuziehen. Als ich fertig war, band ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und ging zurück zur Cafeteria. Ich fühlte mich so stolz zu den Beliebten zu gehören. In der Cafeteria angekommen, sah ich das Lia von einem Cheerio einen Slushie ins Gesicht bekam. Bei Lia angekommen, fragte ich sie was das sollte. "Was sollte der Scheiß?". Sie antwortete nur: "Sie ist im Glee Club und da sind alles Außenseiter und haben es verdient geslushied zu werden!" Wutembrannt sagte ich nur: "Ich bin auch im Glee Club, aber egal und du wirst mich nicht slushien und ich werde es auch bei keinem machen!" Dann haute sie ab und ich sah Finn auf uns zukommen. ''Geht bald weiter ♥ '' Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:GleeChatFF